


de visita

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>varios minifics,</p><p>todo el equipo de H50 se han traslado, y ahora son agentes de NCIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lo que ocurre, la gobernadora tuvo “la genial” de que el equipo se convirtieran en agentes especiales de NCIS, y sabía que Gibbs era perfecto para enseñarles a hacerlos.

Danny no tuvo ninguna objeción, (pues su ex, y Stan se había mudado con Grace hace poco a misma ciudad donde iba a ser traslado)

Steve lo llevaba peor, pues hacia un frío de muerte, y sobre todo Danny no estaba en su equipo sino de Gibbs, McGee era su sustituto. (Claro, lo veía todos los días pero en pequeñas dosis, Steve necesitaba grandes dosis en cantidades industriales de Danny, aunque no lo reconocería).

Dinozzo hablaba sobre sus cinematográficas, mientras Shiva pretendía que Danny aceptará que Grace aprendiera defensa personal (en eso estaba de acuerdo Danny, pero utilizar cuchillos o desactivar bombas, no lo estaba).

McGee enseña, a Chin y Kono las maravillas informáticas (o como hackear), pero Steve no le prestaba atención, vio como Gibbs llevaba y le dio una colleja a Danny y a Dinozzo, acto seguido cogieron su equipo y se marcharon, pero antes de eso Gibbs pasó a su lado y le dijo:

_ ¡Regla número 12, Steve!

_ McGee, ¿ qué es la regla número 12?

_ Pues según Gibbs la regla 12, es no salir con un compañero, es decir no intimar con un compañero.

En ese momento el humor de Steve cambio, se ilumino la cara, tenía una sonrisa tonta que la cara, pues se dio cuenta que Danny no era su compañero, (ya no estaba en su equipo), tampoco era subordinado. Es decir, que era su oportunidad de conquistar a Danny, de enamorarlo.

Todo gracias a la regla 12 de Gibbs, que no sería rota.


	2. tinte

Steve, lo estaba pasando realmente mal, cuando se miro al espejo y vio que tenía

Más canas en el pelo, y eso le puso malhumor, y digamos que trato de desquitarse

con algunos sospechosos, pero no podía, dado que el Director Vance le amenazó de

echarlo del NCIS, o pero transferirlo fuera, (Steve no quería, pues no quería estar lejos de Danny, aunque no fueran compañeros, lo veía casi todos los días en el Ncis, pero estando lejos no lo volvería ver).

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Steve no vio a Danny a acercarse a su mesa, ni lo escucho hasta que le dijo:

_ ¿Sabes, qué?, que me encanta el pelo plateado de Gibbs, y la forma que viste.

Steve, ni si inmuto ante esas palabras.

_ ¿sabes qué?, Que me voy a casar con Gibbs- Steve puso cara de aneurisma, la que

le gustaba a Danny.- Abby o Ziva serán las madres de alquiler de nuestros hijos. Si es

Abby la madre se les pondrá un collar de perro a nuestros hijos cuando se conviertan

en adolescentes, se les tiñera el pelo de negro, pero y si es de Ziva, aprenderán

armar una bomba.

Danny conocía casi todas las caras que ponía Steve, pero está no la reconocía.

_ ¡Es broma!, tan sólo trataba averiguar si seguías en este planeta, (bueno, la parte que Gibbs le sienta genial las canas, es cierta. Le dan un toque de sabiduría- Steve cambio de expresión y esa expresión la conocía muy bien. Así que se dio la vuelta y dijo:

_¡Buenos días, Gibbs!- y claro está que Gibbs le contestó con una colleja.

_ ¡Dentro de un minuto, te veo en el laboratorio de Abby!- y se fue, dejando solos a Steve y Danny.

_¿ desde cuándo Gibbs, estaba detrás de mí?-

Steve quería hacer sufrir un poco a Danny, pero tenía tiempo así que le dijo la verdad.

_ Desde que dijiste que las canas le quedaban genial.- Danny suspiro aliviado.

_Me voy, tengo prisa, ¡hasta luego!- y se fue, dejando otra vez solo con sus pensamientos, luego abrió su mochila, saco un tinte de un color oscuro, y un espejo. Se miro al espejo, y sonrió, cuando vio que le había salido más canas.

Guardo el espejo y el tinte, (el tinte no le iba hacer falta, nunca).


	3. la corbata

Danny tenia la manía de gesticular con las manos, sobre todo cuando estaba

nervioso. Gibbs encontró la solución al problema, (no tenía más remedio, pues las

manos de Danny lo distraía, y no era capaz de oír lo que decía Danny)

_¡Williams, dame tu corbata!- dijo Gibbs, y extendió la mano, esperando a que

Danny se la diera, cosa que sucedió, aunque el rubio protesto un poco, pero acabo

cediendo, así que deshizo el nudo de su corbata y se la dio a Gibbs, que con un

movimiento rápido ató las manos de Daniel.

_¡Gibbs, desátame!

_ No, ahora, respira hondo, y dime que querías decirme sin mover las manos, ¿lo has

entendido, Williams?

_ Sí, Gibbs, sólo quería saber si el sospechoso fue el asesino del soldado Cooper, si los

resultados de los análisis son correctos- dijo el ex detective, tratando de

clamarse.

_ Williams, los resultados son correctos, y el sospechoso es nuestro asesino- y sin

decir nada más fue directo al ascensor.

_ ¡ Gibbs, la corbata!- Gibbs no hizo ningún y se fue, pasaron cinco minutos, cuando

el ascensor se paro, Steve salió del ascensor, iba directo a su mesa, pero necesitaba

su dosis diaria de su rubio favorito, camino muy deprisa hasta que vio a Danny en su

mesa, tratando desatarse las manos, primero que la mano derecha desatará la

izquierda, pero no funciono, después con su boca (con los dientes), tardo un tiempo

en darse cuenta que no funcionaba, mientras Steve le miraba embobado, se le hacía

boca agua, viendo a Danny con las manos atadas, pero le hubiera gustado que las

manos estuvieran atadas el cabecero de su cama (la de Steve). La imaginación de

Steve era muy viva, y ardiente. Siguió espiando a Danny, hasta que vio que con

dificulta abría un cajón y saco unas tijeras, y en eso momento Steve dejo a un lado

sus ardientes fantasías, y comprendió que Danny se podría hacer daños con esas

tijeras afiladas y dejo de espiar al rubio y fue directo a quitarle las tijeras.

_ ¡Steve, no te he oído llegar!- se sorprendió de ver a Steve, delante de él- ¡venga

desátame!.

_¡Claro, Danno!- con una sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a desatar a su ex compañero

de equipo, sonrió pues tenía la oportunidad de tocar al más bajo, logró desatarle.

_ ¿ Así de rápido?- el bajito se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo hizo Steve.

_ Espero que te acuerdes que yo estuve en la marina, y me he desatado muchas veces

de nudos imposibles, quitado esposas.

_ ¡Gracias, por desatarme!- y se sentó en su mesa, y cerró el cajón de su escritorio,

cuando iba a decir una frase ingeniosa a Steve, ya no estaba, y maldijo el sigilo de los

marines. Se iba poner la corbata, pero no lo la encontraba en ninguna parte.

Steve, guardo la corbata del rubio en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Claro que no era un

ladrón de corbatas, sólo se la guardaba por si iba necesitar la corbata un día de

estos, y dejo volar su imaginación.


	4. hacer  el pino

Danny tenía a Grace el fin de semana, pero el sábado desapareció sin dejar rastro un soldado, así que recibió la llamada de Gibbs para que fuera a trabajar, pero Rachel y Stan estaban de viaje: era imposible conseguir una canguro tan rápido. No le quedo otra que llevarse a Grace al trabajo.

 

Tanto padre e hija esperaban a Gibbs en el laboratorio de Abby.  
Abby la científica gótica alegre, que buscaba la manera de entretener a Grace.

 

_¡Grace, vamos hacer el pino!  
_ No, Grace es muy peligroso.  
_!Danny no seas aguafiestas, Grace no se va hacer daño.¡  
_¿pero que pasa si se cae y rompe una pierna, brazo, o la cabeza?  
_¡Danno, te prometo que no me voy hacer daño!  
_Danny, grace no se va hacer daño, y tienes que dejar tan sobreprotector con ella. ¿vale?  
_Vale.  
_ Grace, ponte a mi lado e imita todo lo que hago- Ambas se dirigieron hacía la pared más cercana, Abby hizo el pino, y Grace la copio, mientras un preocupado padre no pareaba de mirar a su hija.  
_ Grace, ¡te Cuidado, que te vas a caer!  
_¡Danny!

 

Ambas chicas llevaban pantalones y no se le veía nada, (en especial a Abby, que siempre solía vestir una minifalda, debajo de la bata). Las chicas dejaron de hacer el pino.  
_¡Grace, lo has hecho muy bien!- dijo una sonriente Abby.  
_¡Muchas gracias!, Abby, ¿quieres saber un secreto?  
_¡Cuenta!  
_¡Danno, no sabe hacer el pino!

 

Danny tenía que decir la verdad, pues no quería dejar a su pequeña como mentirosa.  
_ Es cierto- Danny encogió de hombros y comentó- Nunca he necesitado hacer el pino.  
_¡a la pared hacer el pino!- dijo ambas chicas a la vez, y encima su hija puso cara triste.  
_ ¡esta bien !  
Danny se coloco, contra la pared, intento varías veces levantar los brazos, pero nada, justo en ese momento que lo iba a conseguir, apareció Gibbs con la bebida de Abby, y un vaso de cacao para Grace.  
No hace falta decir que Danny se cayó, y trato de incorporarse rápidamente, Gibbs le dio las bebidas a Abby, y después ayudo a levantar al rubio.  
_ Gibbs, no es lo que parece- El rubio trato de justificar su comportamiento.  
_ ¿no parece que estabas haciendo el pino, por qué tu hija y Abby te lo pidieron?- era una pregunta retorica.- Grace, ven un momento.  
_ Si, Gibbs- Gibbs se agacho y le habló a la niña.  
_ Quiero que le enseñes a tu padre hacer el pino, es que es realmente es malo, ¿lo harás mientras yo habló con Abby?  
_¡Claro que sí!- y le dedico una radiante sonrisa a Gibbs, y Gibbs le correspondió con otra radiante sonrisa. -¡Danno, te voy a enseñar hacer el pino!.

 

Gibbs hablaba con Abby, Danny y Grace hacían el pino, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y de él salió Steve que se dirigió donde estaba Danny y Grace.  
_ Danno, ¿que estabas haciendo?  
_ Buscando perlas- respondió con sarcasmo, tanto padre e hija, dejaron de hacer el pino.  
_ ¡Estoy enseñando a Danno cómo hacer el pino!.  
_¡Menos mal, que no tienes Facebook ! (lo tendrás cuando tengas 30 años), sino hasta China se hubiese enterado. - Danny sonrió a su hija, después miro a Steve- ¿que haces aquí en tu día libre?  
_ Vengo hacer de canguro. - Danny se espantó de la sola idea que Steve cuidará de su hija.  
_ Ni hablar, eso nunca va ocurrir, ¡Gibbs, ni loco pienso a dejar a Super Ninja cuidar de mi hija!- Gibbs, camino con tranquilidad hacía Danny y le lanzó una de esas típicas miradas que dejo sin habla a Danny.  
_ Williams, el comandante era el único que tenía su agenda libre, y se ofreció de cuidar de tu hija.  
_ Pero Gibbs, él guarda granadas en el coche, y seguro que tiene todo tipo de arsenal escondido.  
_ ¡Eso no es cierto, y además puedo cuidar de Grace, incluso contarle cuentos!  
_ ¡Si, que Steve me cuide!  
_ ¿por qué no puede cuidar de Grace , Abby?- El agente señalo Abby.  
_Ella esta trabajando, Williams la única persona que puede cuidar en este momento de tu hija es el comandante, ¡estamos llegando tarde!  
_Danno, cuidaré muy bien de tu hija, te prometo que no tengo ningún arma escondida en el coche, ¡Confía en mí!- Steve puso cara de cachorro apaleado, y junto sus manos a modo de súplica, tratando de vencer todas las defensas de Danny.  
_ ¡Estaba vez, pero recuerda que quedas al cargo de mi mayor Tesoro!- Danno se dirigió hacía su hija- ¡hey mono, recuerda que Danno te quiere, y nos veremos más tarde!  
_¡hasta más tarde!-Grace le dio un beso su padre.  
_Williams, coge tu equipo- Danny se resistía un poco a dejar sola a su pequeña con Steve, pero Gibbs estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Así que fue en busca de su equipo y se lo puso en la espalda, y cuando estaba a punto en entrar en el ascensor Gibbs lo paro en Seco- Tu equipo, no de tu hija, y señalo la mochila de Hello Kitty que tenía Danny.  
Steve sonrió, y pensó que Danny estaba sexy y adorable con esa mochila en la espalda, buscó la mochila de Danny y se la intercambió.  
_ ¡Jurame, que por lo que más quieras en el mundo, cuidarás de Grace!  
_¡Te lo juro!- Danny le creyó, quizás porque su amigo haría cualquier para mantener sana y salva a Grace.  
_Nos vemos más tarde, Gibbs y Danny se fueron.  
_ Steve, ¿es verdad que tus compañeros no estaban libres?  
_ La verdad, es que yo fui el primero que llamó Gibbs, pero le dije que no llamará a más nadie, que me ofrecía voluntario para cuidar de Grace.  
Steve, cogió de la mano a Grace, y se coloco al mochila en la espalda, mientras que Abby pensaba quién sería esa persona que había enamorado a Steve, pero la respuesta se había ido en el ascensor junto a su jefe, hace un momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs no es tonto se entera de todo de lo que rodea.

Gibbs estaba cansado, pero no estaba cansado del trabajo sino de Steve y sus tonterías para llamar la atención de Danny, cansado de que Danny no se percatará de nada que lo rodeaba cuando se trataba de él y Steve.

Gibbs se iba encargar de todo.

****

Danny desde hace tiempo se había mudado en la casa de Ducky, a Danny le gustaba las historias que contaba el forense, además los fines de semana Grace tenia su propia habitación. 

Ambos hombres hablaban mucho de todo, Ducky se dio cuenta que Danny siempre hablaba mucho de Steve y sus locuras en Hawaii, Ducky se dio cuenta que el rubio sentía algo por su amigo.

Y un día Ducky se lo comentó a Gibbs.

_ Estos jóvenes perdiendo el tiempo, bailando alrededor del otro se darse cuenta que sus sentimientos son correspondidos- espetó Ducky.

_ Ya tengo una ligera idea lo que voy a hacer con estos dos.

_ ¿eso no rompería la regla 12?

_ Ambos están equipos diferentes, pero si hacemos algo ellos acabarán mal.

_ O mi mesa de operaciones, y no quiero eso para Danny, ya le he cogido cariño a él a Grace.

_ No vamos a dejar que pase nada malo.

Ducky mando un mensaje a Danny diciendo que se reuniera en la sala de autopsia, Gibbs hizo lo mismo.

Gibbs les espero en el ascensor.

_¡Hola, Gibbs!- dijo Danny, después entró en el ascensor, seguido por Steve, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. 

Gibbs dio al botón de emergencia y el ascensor de paró.

_ Dejar de comportarse como dos tontos, y perder el hermoso tiempo.

_ No sé lo que hablas, Gibbs- Gibbs lanzó una mirada a Danny (una de esas famosas miradas que te meten miedo)

_ Creo, sé lo que refiere. 

_¡Claro que lo sabes!- dijo Gibbs.

_Danno, él sabe que yo estoy enamorado de ti.

_¿Que estás enamorado de mi?.

_Danny, no te hagas el tonto, en el fondo tú lo sabías- dijo Gibbs- Sabes que él te siguió hasta aquí pues él no podía vivir lejos de ti.

Danny miro a Steve, en la mirada del moreno quería saber si era correspondido, veía una pequeña esperanza.

_ La verdad, que me sabía que yo te gustaba- Danny hablo directamente con Steve- Pero no sabía que me correspondías- Al oír eso Steve no lanzó.

_¿Qué?

_¡Que estoy enamorado de ti, loco grandullón!. 

Gibbs, dio al botón de emergencia, y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

_Esperen a que yo salga del ascensor, y volver a parar el ascensor si no quereís ser molestado.

Gibbs salió del ascensor.

_¡Muchas gracias a ti y Ducky!.

_Se las daré. - dijo Gibbs y fue directo a ver a Ducky.

Mientras en el ascensor, Danny paró el ascensor y empezó el besuqueó, la perdida de ropa por parte de ambos.

Continuaron las caricias, los besos, los jadeos, y las palabras de amor que siempre quisieron decirse.

 

Fin.


End file.
